The purpose of this study was to determine whether the angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitor, captropril, would reduce the morning surge in platelet aggregability and modify average platelet aggregability in normal male subjects. Angiotensin II has been previously shown to potentiate epinephrine induced platelet aggregation.